


Wanna make a pillow fort, Makikawa?

by AriAsKat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Other, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriAsKat/pseuds/AriAsKat
Summary: Maki Brushes Kokichis Hair as they talk, and they make a pillow fort
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Wanna make a pillow fort, Makikawa?

**Author's Note:**

> I head canon them to be from the same orphanage, so theres that-
> 
> TWS:  
> Mentioned Suicide Attempt  
> Mentioned/Implied abuse & bullying

”..Your hair is messy.”

”Geez! Im shoooo showwwy Makikawa!”

Maki slightly froze at the nickname, then tugged on his hair with the brush.

”Wh- Ow! What was that for Harukawa-Chan!?”

”..The nickname, you haven´t used it in a while.”

”Do you like it? Either way, Im still gonna call you it, Makikawa!”

”...”

”Why so quiet now?”

”Why did you want me to brush your hair? Youre lucky I wanted to get away from the space idiot.”

”Ehh? Do I need a reason to ask my favorite-female-in-the-class to brush my hair?! We are friends, afterall!”

”Since when were we friends? Youre nothing than an annoyance to me.”

”Since when did we stop, hmmmm? Thats the real question!”

”When you swallowed those pills, thats when.”

Kokichi stopped, with a blank expression. Maki kept brushing his hair, then pulled it slightly again.

”Stop pulling my hair Makikawa!”

”You were being quiet, as much as I like it, its weird.”

”Oh? Do you looove my voice soo much?”

”Stop changing the subject. Why´d you do it? We were fine before you did that. I was fine before you did that.”

”Hmmm..? Did what exactly?”

”You know damn well what you did. While you were in the hospital, I was sent off to train as an assassin.”

”What, were you worried about me or someth-”

”Obviously, you idiot. You were one of my only friends. Naomi died while I was in training, all that effort was for nothing, Of course I would be worried!”

”I was one of your only friends? Harukawa, you were my only ´Friend,´ and you were always so distant! I know you had your problems, but still! At least you didnt remember your family! You didnt even KNOW them! Ha, even the bullied were better than my parents! Hell, I cant even call them that, can I-”

Maki cut him off by pulling on his hair with the brush.

”OW- WHAT THE HECK HARUKAWA!”

”Your going to give yourself a panic attack.”

”...”

”Calm down. Do you still have your binder on?”

Kokichi responded with a nod, trying to calm himself down.

”Here, let me help you take it off, knowing you? You probably havent taken it off in a while, have you?”

”..no.”

Maki put the brush away, and helped Kokichi take off his binder. Grabbing the brush again, Maki began brushing his hair once again.

”You never answered me, why am I brushing your hair?”

”Are we friends?”

The question caught Maki off guard.

”What?”

”Ah, let me rephrase that. Can you tolerate me still? I know Im a bit.. different, then the orphanage, but..”

”..I guess.”

”Wait- Really?”

”Why not? You might be a pain in the ass, but we are, arent we?”

”Gee, I thought you hated me like Momota or something!”

”He doesnt hate you though.”

”Of course he does! Did you hit your head or something Makikawa?! We need to get you to a hospital!”

”Shut up, I take it back.”

Kokichi started laughing, and if you looked hard enough, Maki was smiling slightly.

”Oh? Do my eyes deceive me?! Is Makikawa SMILING?!”

Maki let out a small chuckle before responding.

”Sh-shut up..”

”Hey hey, wanna stay here tonight? I mean, its gonna be really sus if someone sees you exiting my dorm right now! Its like.. nighttime!”

”Eh, I guess.”

”Ooooh! Lets make a pillow fort like before!”

”We arent children.”

”But you wanna do it anyway, dont you!”

”...”

”Alright, I steal a bunch of pillows when Toujo-San doesnt look!”

They ended up making a pillow fort in the corner of Kokichis dorm, and both fell asleep there.

-

”Ya-Ha! Ouma-Kun?~ Kami-Sama said that Harukawa-San is in here!”

Angie knocked on the door, being loud enough to wake them up.

”Wh- you didnt tell anyone, did you Ouma?”

”Of course not! She probably found out herself!”

”Go get the door then.”

”Waiit! I wanna put my contact in first!”

”I thought Yonaga already know about your heterochromia?”

”Yeah, but it feels wrong for me not to!”

”Fine. Ill take care of the pillows then.”

After they both took care of the stuff, they expected Angie to have went away, so left the room.

”Ah! So Kami-Sama was correct!”

Angie shouted out from behind them, as if she was hiding.

”Wh- Where´d you come from Angie!”

”Well you see Ouma-Kun, when two peo-”

”Not like that Yonaga.”

”But of course! You two were too busy to notice Angie walking into Ouma-Kuns dorm!”

”Did you seriously leave it unlocked Ouma?”

”Sorry Makikawa!”


End file.
